Império do Cristal/Galeria
Terceira temporada O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png Crystal Castle S3E1.png Twilight standing in the Crystal Pony's doorway S3E1.png Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png Crystal Castle clear view S3E1.png The library S3E1.png View of the library S3E1.png Crystal Fair opened S3E1.png Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png Rainbow Dash taking flag S3E1.png Shield collapsing S3E1.png Darkness enters the empire S3E1.png O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Crystal Empire surrounded by King Sombra S3E2.png Shining turned head talking S3E2.png Forcefield revival S3E2.png Crystal Empire protective barrier S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png Twilight wondering S3E2.png Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png Spike 'The castle' S3E2.png| Twilight and Spike running in the castle S3E2.png Twilight 'It's gotta be here somewhere' S3E2.png Spike and Twilight in the throne room S3E2.png Twilight looking at the throne S3E2.png Closeup of throne S3E2.png Shadows forming in the sky S3E2.png Tall crystals turning dark S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Crystal Tower S3E2.png Twilight with Crystal Heart S3E2.png Twilightcrystalheart2 S3E02.png Twilight witnesses King Sombra's attack S3E02.png Top of tower engulfed in crystal S3E2.png The Crystal Heart gathering the power of the Crystal Ponies S3E02.png Northern lights initiated S3E02.png Aurora 1 S3E02.png Aerial view of the Crystal Empire just freed S3E02.png Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Crystal Empire palace faraway shot S03E11.png Ponies at the train station S03E11.png CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png Jogos para Pôneis Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png Scrubbin S3E12.png Crystal Pony vacuuming S03E12.png Washin S3E12.png Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Squeegeein and Polishin S3E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png The Crystal Heart S3E12.png Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png Crystal Mud Bath S3E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png Entering the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Crystal Empire S3E12.png Crystal Castle Foyer S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png Crystal Castle Rotunda S3E12.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png Crystal Castle Hallway S3E12.png Crystal Castle-Stadium Pathway S3E12.png Staircase to the stadium S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Wide Open Spaces S3E12.png Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Bird's eye view of Crystal Empire EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Princesses in a hall EG.png The Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Quarta temporada Voo ao Infinito Scootaloo's final jump through the hoop S4E05.png CMC pyramid pose "Ponyville forever!" S4E05.png Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png CMC receiving winners' wreaths S4E05.png Jogos de Equestria The Crystal Empire in the distance S4E24.png The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png Twilight, Cadance, and Spike walk to the palace S4E24.png Crystal statue of Spike S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Sun over the Crystal Empire S4E25.png Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike arrive in the Crystal Empire S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Twilight pacing in the corridor S4E25.png Twilight on nighttime balcony S4E25.png Twilight walking away from balcony edge S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Crystal Empire palace at night zoom-out S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png en:Crystal Empire/Gallery Categoria:Galeria de lugares Categoria:Equestria Categoria:Lugares Categoria:Locais Categoria:Galerias de locais